


Revisiting The Past

by problemforfuturetech



Series: Rewriting your own story [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Protective 99, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, trans!Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemforfuturetech/pseuds/problemforfuturetech
Summary: Jake’s worst nightmare comes true when his old classmate and bully shows up at the precinct. His friends on the other hand are happy to take care of the problem for him.





	1. Speak of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be longer than I thought it would so instead of a one shot it’s probably going to end up being two chapters

It has been a month since Jake Peralta came out to his closest friends. It has also turned out to be the best month of his life, which is weird since nothing has really changed. After coming out as trans to his precinct at the morning briefing Captain Holt kicked them all out and told them to get to work. Of course as the shock wore off for his colleagues they had questions and he was happy to answer them. They were pretty typical. Stuff like, “When did you first know?” or “What was it like growing up?” Lucky he got none of the weird, annoying or frustrating questions about surgeries or his medical history. The most surprising question he got was from Amy around two days after he came out. They were sitting at their desks completely quiet until she looked up and asked, “Jake do you get harassed or anything like that?”  
It took Jake a minute to understand what she was asking about, “Like, now?”  
“Yeah or when you were a kid I guess?” Amy seemed unsure of herself, all his coworkers got like this when they were asking questions and he got it, he knew they were worried about overstepping.  
“Now, not so much. I mean until a few days ago I planned to live stealth for the rest of my life. Most people have no idea I’m not just another cis dude so not really much anymore.” He honestly expected Amy to ask what stealth ment but she just nodded for him to continue. It really wouldn’t surprise him if she did her research after he came out. “As for when I was little, yeah I got bullied all the time. Lucky for me, and as shitty as it is, it was a little more socially acceptable to be a tomboy than it was to be a boy in a dress when I was little. As I grew up though it became less of a cute phase to adults and more of a weird abnormality. So it was a lot worse in High School as it became clear that I was different. The kids weren’t merciful but it was really the adults that broke me. Kids are dumb and I knew that then but adults are supposed to know what’s right so it hurt a lot more when they said I was wrong. Though I guess at the time I would have said the kids were worse since the adults didn’t really tend to throw punches.”

  
Amy looked surprised at that, “You got hit? What did the school do?”

  
“Nothing, they told me maybe I should act more like a girl and stop trying to be someone I wasn’t.”

  
“Fuck that.”

  
Jake couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that, “Yeah that’s what I told them, I got suspended for a week for disrespectful behavior towards the Principle, totally worth it.”

It was now a month later and Jake was wading through files he had scattered through the storage room looking for a connection between a murder that had happened two days ago, a murder from a week ago, a murder from three months ago, and a string of murders from the 1980s. The MOs were all the same, sure signs of a struggle, a cut down the right arm of the victim causing massive blood loss, but the cause of death seems to be poison and the cuts were all most likely added after death. They knew who had done it, a guy named Marcus Dunbar, he was put away back in the 80s for the murders who’s files now littered the floor of Jake’s pseudo work space. Now he was out on the grounds of faulty DNA evidence. Everyone was sure he did it though, in fact Jake was even sure Dunbar’s lawyer thinks he’s guilty. The big question was, now that he’s out why start killing again using the same MO. The first time around there was a pattern, people no one would miss, Dunbar killed the lonely and disenfranchised. This time around though the murders seemed random, nothing connecting the victims. The first was a middle class man who lived in the Lower East Side, the second was a restaurant owner in Central Manhattan, and the most recent one was a bartender who worked in Brooklyn. Mone of the victims knew each other, or knew anyone who knew each other.

  
Jake was losing his mind looking at all the files scattered around and pinned on the wall. Just looking around the room was making him feel insane. In order to get some air Jake went to join Amy in the bullpen, who was taking statements from Dunbar’s fellow inmates, at least those out on parole, and from possible witnesses. As soon as Jake reached the bullpen he froze. Yeah, he really should have just stayed with his files. Maybe he should just go back, and nope Terry is calling him now great.

 

* * *

 

Interviewing felon after felon quickly becomes grating on one’s mind. Unfortunately Amy was currently stuck doing just that while her partner was knee deep in old case files. Five people in and all she had was five guys who didn’t want to snitch on a fellow ex-inmate. As the next man sits down facing her she can’t help but think that this is a massive waste of time.  
“Max Grealish. Thank you for coming in. Can I ask you a couple of questions?” The man stretched out next to her desk.

  
“I was under the impression that was the whole reason I was called in sweetheart.”

Amy had to keep herself from strangling the guy, the Captain probably wouldn’t approve of that, so instead she just smiled and continued.  
“So you were Marcus Dunbar’s cellmate correct?”

  
“Yeah for a while. He was moved. Got a new cellmate.” Max was clearly bored and he starts picking things off of Jake’s desk and playing with them.

  
“Why was he moved?”  
“Don’t know, it just happens sometimes.” That was strange, prisoners were only really moved if something was wrong and nothing had come up when she had talked to the warden. “Huh.” Amy looked back towards Max as he let out a huff.

  
“What?”

  
“I knew a Peralta back in high school.” He said pointing at the sign on Jake’s desk that read Det. Jake Peralta. Amy lost interest at that. There are hundreds of Peralta’s in the world and she did not have to hear about any others. Unfortunately Max decided he was going to keep talking. “She was a weird kid to be honest, only really had one friend.”

  
“Great, um I have a few more questions.”

  
“Actually I think her friend works in the NYPD somewhere. I remember talking to her when I first got arrested.”

  
“Max Grealish? Is that you?”

  
“Gina Linetti. Speak of the devil and she shall arrive.”

  
“Oh we both know who the devil is here.”

  
“Oh come on Gina. Anyway I was just talking about Natalie, any idea what happened to her.” When there was no response from Gina Amy looked back up. Well then, that’s new. Amy has never seen Gina mad before but now it was happening and if she was honest with herself she was terrified. It only got worse when Gina put a smile on her face.

  
“Oh Max you should really go.” And that’s when it hit Amy what was happening. Max didn’t know a different Peralta. If he knew Gina in high school then his Peralta was her Peralta and so… oh god.

  
“Detective Santiago was interviewing me.”

  
“Actually I think I’m done.” It was then that Jake sat down at his desk. He didn’t make eye contact with any of them and was extremely fixated on his computer. Max turned towards Jake as he sat down and Amy saw recognition dawn on Max’s face. There is no chance that this was going to go smoothly. 


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake deals with the fall out of old bully in the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took way to long to finish. I got a little sidetracked planning a different story.

“No fucking way.” 

 

Jake’s chest seized up as Max spoke up. He could feel himself starting to struggle to take deep breaths. Ok, Jake calm down you have the upper hand you’re prepared for this. 

 

“Natalie Peralta?” 

 

And there goes the upper hand and the panic is setting back in, and nervous Jake is usually a sarcastic and slightly unstable Jake emotionally speaking. 

 

“Nope.” Well, that came off happier than he was expecting. “Jake Peralta. See says so riiiight there so it’s pretty official.” Jake said pointing to the sign on the side of his desk. 

 

“Nat, are you kidding me with this right? I mean honestly, you used to be pretty hot what the hell happened babe?”

 

“Look, dude, I get it you’re a bit of tough guy but I really don’t want to be having a conversation if I’m honest so why don’t you just answer Detective Santiago’s question.”

 

Ok definitely not a good choice of words if the angry look on Max’s face was anything to go by. “Look Nat, I’m here on my own goodwill I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to, and if I knew I was going to have to deal with a Tranny I wouldn’t have come down here in the first place.” 

 

The entire precinct went quiet at that and Jake could feel all eyes on them. He sighed and looked up at Amy to see a horrified look on her face. It was clear she had no idea what to do and she seemed like she was going to start panicking. He gave her what he hoped was some sort of smile. He was so focused on helping Amy he didn’t hear Holt come up behind him. 

 

“Is there a problem here?” Jake turned in his chair to see his CO and was surprised. It’s no secret that Holt doesn’t exactly wear his emotions for everyone to see so when Jake saw the obviously furious look on his Captain’s face he was a little shocked. 

 

“Yeah, your Tranny of an officer is pissing me off.”

 

“Get out.” What? That was not expected. Holt always puts on a face with citizens no matter how pissed he got. 

 

“Excuse me.”

 

“I said get out of my precinct.”

 

“You can’t talk to me like that.”

 

“I can and I am. Get out.”

 

“Fine, I don’t need this shit. Good luck solving your fucking case without me.”  

 

Max stormed out and the room was left in complete silence. Nobody moved and it seemed like no one was breathing either. Remember how nervous Jake was emotionally unstable Jake, yeah that was coming into play at the wrong time. Jake really wishes he could control himself and he feels bad about what comes out of his mouth next. 

 

“What the hell are you all looking at? What? What could any of you possibly need from me?”

 

The Captain looked over at Jake who didn’t even realize he had stood up but I guess we’re committing now. “Jake,”

 

“What Captain? Also what the hell was that? That could have been a lead!”

 

“Jake, you're not seriously suggesting that you wanted to continue questioning him?” 

 

“Yes, Amy I was.”

 

“Jake come on.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Jake it’s ok just sit down.”

 

“I’m fine Amy.”

 

“Jake you’re crying.” His hand flew up to his face. Holy shit when did that start. And just like that the fight he had drained out of him and suddenly he was exhausted. He fell back in his chair and closed his eyes. “Jake I’m so sorry I should have stepped in I…”

 

“Amy it’s ok. I promise.” Silence fell again and as Jake looked around he saw nearly everyone had gone back to work. Holt even managed to slip away. “I’m sorry Amy.”

 

“It’s ok Jake.”

 

“You know I never wanted to hear that name again. I thought I was finally in the clear you know? Though this is sort of on par with the rest of my life so I guess not much has changed.” 

 

“Jake, of course things have changed. You have a whole precinct of detectives who would go to the end of the earth for you. You are in a job that you have an amazing talent for. You’re CO will do anything to defend you for who you are, as would the rest of us. So don’t say nothing has changed because I’m pretty sure even you don’t believe that.” Jake was silent for a minute. He knew Amy was probably getting nervous that she had said something wrong but he couldn’t find words that sounded right. It felt like half an hour before he found the words to speak up.

 

“You know I hate to sound like a broken record, but thank you. For everything. For not treating me differently, and for still getting frustrated when I do stupid things or rolling your eyes when you think I’m being overdramatic, but still trusting me to do my job well. It means a lot Amy, to know you’ve got my back no matter what.” 

 

“Of course Jake, you’ll always be my partner, you’re the best detective here, I’d be stupid to give you to anyone else.”

 

“So you finally admit I’m the best detective.” Amy’s eyes widened as if just realizing what she said.

 

“No. I take it back.” She got up and went to walk towards the break room but Jake yelled after her. 

 

“Too late. You said it. Hey, everyone, Santiago said I’m the best detective!”

 

“Shut up Jake!” Amy yelled back at him from the break room. Yeah, he was a lucky guy. Amy was right, a lot has changed. He wouldn’t go back for the world. 


End file.
